


Everything starts at your skin

by Flavortext



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: (So is Ephrim), (so is Red Jack), M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Throndir is just so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Throndir spends ninety percent of his time making puppy dog eyes at the men he's in love with.
Relationships: Ephrim/Red Jack/Throndir (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Everything starts at your skin

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a LONG time since I tried to write smut with three characters, this ended up being much longer than most of what I write so I hope it still makes sense! the first half quite literally came to me in a dream.  
> Also, my computer died halfway through editing this so if there's grammar mistakes I missed please point them out and I'll fix them!

Throndir sighs as he tucks himself into Red Jack’s side. It’s too hot for it, really, in this summer heat, but he snuggles close anyways, breathing in his scent and rubbing his beard against scarred skin. Red Jack smooths a hand over his back and smiles at him lazily. 

“How was your day?” He asks, tucking some of Throndir’s hair behind his ear. Throndir smiles back. 

“Good, Ephrim showed me around his garden.” He replies, setting his head against Red Jack’s shoulder. Red Jack hums. 

“How is he doing?” He asks genuinely. Throndir is lost for a second as he thinks back. 

“Good, I think. A little happier, or at least getting there.” He is pulled back to watching Ephrim bask in the sun, pale skin turning pink as they reclined in the grass, his hand curled around a wine glass as they had lunch. He’d leaned his head back and laughed fully for what Throndir knew was the first time in months. 

Throndir startles a little as Red Jack touches his cheek, and realizes he’s smiling. He smooths his face out forcefully, but Red Jack laughs and shakes his head. 

“I am glad Lord Ephrim is finding some space for himself.” He says warmly. Throndir starts, remembering something.

“He wants the two of us over for dinner, soon. To thank you for helping with the house.” 

“Well, I’m sure we can manage that.” Red Jack says with a chuckle. Throndir blushes a little. 

“I’ll let him know,” Throndir says, sighing as he turns his face to place a kiss on Red Jack’s skin. Red Jack breathes smoothly under his lips. 

“Do you wonder what he’d think, knowing we talk about him like this?” Red Jack’s voice comes out in nearly a purr and Throndir’s own breath catches, lips pausing on his skin. 

“Y-yes.” He says softly. Red Jack hums again, shifting slightly towards Throndir. 

“Does he catch how your looks linger, how you blush so easily when you're around him?” Red Jack’s hand sweeps up and down Throndir’s back again. Throndir squirms. 

“I think he notices sometimes. He got really quiet randomly today. Like he wanted to ask something but couldn’t.” Throndir huffs as Red Jack’s nail scrapes along the skin between his waistband and shirt. 

“Well, I’m sure he’ll have time over dinner. If he wants to bring it up.” Red Jack slips his hand up over Throndir’s back, under his shirt, and splays out, hot against his skin. Throndir groans a little. 

“I’m gonna make a fool of myself. With you both around.” He whimpers as nails dig in between his shoulder blades. 

“I’m sure Ephrim doesn’t mind. You are so pretty when you fumble over yourself.” Red Jack smiles at him, lowering his head to brush a kiss over Throndir’s lips. Throndir grabs both sides of his face and follows him as he pulls away, rolling on top of Red Jack and kissing him deeper. 

“I-“ he pauses, pulling away from Red Jack’s lips. “I don’t want you to think I’m not happy with you,” he says carefully. Red Jack laughs and shakes his head, sliding his hands down Ephrim’s sides to hold his hips. 

“We’ve been over this, it’s okay. I am plenty of man to share, and I see how the lord looks at me. Even if he just wanted you- which I assure you he does, I’ll hear no argument there-“ Red Jack presses a quick kiss to Throndir’s mouth as he opens it to protest. “I would support you to pursue it. We all must indulge in the time we have together, now.” Red Jack kisses Throndir again, pulling away after only a moment. 

“I trust you.” Throndir sighs against his collar bone, head dropping. He mouths a kiss there, alongside a fading bruise. 

“I will follow your lead, then.” Red Jack places a kiss to the top of Throndir’s head.

“For tonight I have you.” Throndir looks up, eyes glinting a bit, and grins. Red Jack chuckles, leaning his head back against the pillows.

“And what will you do with me, Ranger?” He asks with a smile. 

—

“This was excellent.” Throndir rubs his stomach, leaning back in the chair. Ephrim’s heart swoops a little with pride. 

“I’m glad the carrots grew so fast, I wasn’t sure they’d be ready.” He says lightly. Red Jack laughs. 

“They knew they’d be joining a scrumptious meal!” He says heartily. Ephrim blushes a tiny bit, scooping the last bite of his food into his mouth to hide his smile. 

Red Jack’s hand is resting on Throndir’s on the table, covering it almost entirely, and as Ephrim sets his fork down his eyes are drawn to Throndir’s other hand, near him at the corner of the table. He lays his nails on the napkin and sizes it up, how Throndir’s would fit over his own, and quickly applies that to the image of his hand under Red Jack’s. He blushes more and curses himself.

“I hope you’re okay with waiting a bit for dessert.” He says, patting his mouth with a napkin. Throndir nods, putting his utensils on top of his plate and going to grab everyone else's. Ephrim helps him, balancing dishes between his forearm and elbow. Red Jack’s hand comes and steadies him as he stands. 

“Let me, it’s no trouble.” He says warmly. Ephrim huffs but hands off the plates.

“You’ve done so much work tonight, really,” Throndir sets the dishes in the sink and begins to wash them, sleeves rolling up to his elbows. Ephrim grabs a towel and wrings it between his hands, waiting with his hip leaning on the counter. 

“I’m just glad to have you over.” Ephrim means it, and hopes his tone comes across. It seems too, Throndir giving a lopsided grin. 

“This wine has gotten to me, I must take a moment to relieve myself.” Red Jack gives Throndir a serious look from behind Ephrim, and steps out of the small kitchen. Throndir waves and hands Ephrim a plate to dry. 

“Uh-“ they both say at the same time, after a moment of silence.

“You first,” Throndir says quickly. Ephrim sets the plate on the shelf and wrings the towel in his hands.

“I just wanted to thank you. For coming over. I’m sure you two have your own plans.” Ephrim says awkwardly. Throndir shakes his head.

“We didn’t, and we would have still made time. We both care for you a great deal.” He says it easily, almost pre-thought out. Ephrim breathes through pursed lips. 

“Thank you,” he says slowly. 

“That’s pretty much what I was going to say.” Throndir pushes on. Ephrim snaps his gaze up to level with Throndir’s.

“I...Thank you.” Ephrim says again, unsure. Throndir sets down his half washed dish. 

“I’m really happy you seem so... so much more at peace here.” He says. Ephrim smiles a little.

“You helped me a lot. I couldn’t have built this place without you both.” He says. Throndir nods.

“I’m really proud of you.”

Ephrim laughs a little. “I- I don’t know if I deserve that. But it means a lot.” He adds the second part quickly. Throndir brushes his hands on his shirt. 

“You’ve come so far in the past few years. This last one especially .” He steps a little forward, into Ephrim’s space. Ephrim sucks in a breath. 

“I still worry Red Jack kind of hates me. Blue J doesn’t, but-“ Ephrim sighs heavily, looking away from Throndir. Throndir reaches out and stills his twisting hands. The gloved one flinches away from the touch. 

“He doesn’t hate you. I’m sure of that.” Throndir says softly. Ephrim nods slowly. 

“That’s good to hear.” 

“He thinks you’re really strong.” Throndir presses his fingers into Ephrim’s wrist. 

“Nothing compared to you.” Ephrim replies, unable to look at Throndir still. 

“Well, beautiful, then. We both agree on that.” Throndir says softly. Ephrim breaths in sharply again, shoulders tensing. 

“What’s your angle, Throndir.” He asks a little harshly. Throndir retreats a step, holding up his hands. 

“Just telling you the facts. We care about you.” He says. Ephrin rolls his tongue over his teeth. 

“‘we’,” he says slowly. Throndir nods. “I’m too tired for vagueness.” Ephrim grumbles. Throndir gives an sympathetic chuckle. 

“I know, I- here.” He steps forward again, boxing Ephrim in against the counter a bit. Ephrim looses his racing train of thought. Throndir’s hands hover around his shoulders for a moment and then settle to rest on on his arm, one on his cheek. Ephrim doesn’t breathe, or even really think. He fists his hand in Throndir’s nice button-up shirt and pulls him into a kiss.

It’s too slow for so long spent pining, in all Ephrim’s fantasies (so many years worth, he’s lost count) they come together in a heated rush, or an accidental sudden movement. This is warm and wet, pressure against his lips and Throndir’s beard tickling his cheeks. He tastes like the roast and the wine. Ephrim gasps into it, his own boldness, and Throndir drinks it up, tongue working over Ephrim’s lips. Ephrim pulls away. 

“I-“ he stammers, looks towards the door. 

“Red Jack wants this. Told me to make this move.” Throndir says quickly. Ephrim breathes deeply. 

“Okay. Uh. That's good.” 

“We talk about you nearly every night.” Ephrim’s eyes snap back to Throndir, the blush creeping back along his cheeks. 

“You do?” Ephrim asks. Throndir smiles, nods. Ephrim pulls him back into a kiss.

This one slips into his imagined hunger. Throndir’s hand on his cheek flexes, sliding back to tug in his hair and he lets his mouth fall open, mouthing at Throndir’s lips and then along his jaw, hands curled tightly in the fabric of his shirt. 

“God, you’re-” He murmurs against Throndir’s lips. Throdnir is grinning, cheeks purple. 

“Red Jack will be jealous we didn’t wait.” Throndir whispers. Ephrim makes a noise and kisses him again, eyes shut as he leans back into the counter, pulling Throdnir closer to him.

`“No, I’m quite enjoying this sight.” They both snap their heads over, to see Red Jack leaning easily in the door. Throndir’s blush redoubles. 

“Hey, speak of the devil.” Throndir smiles lazily, and Red Jack laughs heartily. He pushes out of the doorway and Ephrim feels his knees shake a little weakly, having to tilt his chin up as Red Jack draws closer, horns just barely shy of the ceiling. He reaches out and pauses, hands an inch from Ephrim’s face. 

“I assume Throndir has informed you of his- and our- affections.” He says softly. Ephrim nods, licking his lips. “And I assume they’re returned, or at the very least accepted.” 

“The first one, I-” Ephrim bites his tongue. “Fuck, you guys are the most important people in my life.” Ephrim blushes, ducking his head down to Throndir’s shoulder. Red Jack’s hand gently catches his chin and turns him back to face him. Ephrim goes willingly, mouth falling open a little. 

“May I?” Red Jack asks, half to Ephrim and half to Throndir. Ephrim nods, chest tight, and Throndir leans back, hands falling to rest on Ephrim’s hips. Red Jack leans in and kisses him. 

Ephrim runs hot, has his whole life. He always imagined Throndir was exaggerating when he complained that Red Jack was  _ warm _ . He immediately knows he’s wrong, gasping as Red Jack’s lips meet his. His beard is soft, not scratching like Throndir’s but equally as nice on Ephrim’s skin, and his tusks get in the way a bit, dull points of pressure that Ephrim’s mind immediately starts to imagine elsewhere, what it would feel like for those to actually bite at his skin- 

Ephrim whines when Red Jack pulls away, and the oni laughs, caressing his cheek with his broad hand. 

“Well, you’re a pretty sight.” Red Jack’s voice is smooth, and Throndir’s hands on Ephrim’s hips clench. Ephrim smirks. 

“Throndir says you’ve  _ talked _ about me.” He glances over at the man in question, whose eyes flick between them, wide. Red Jack follows his gaze with a chuckle. 

“That we do, don’t we?” He leans down and kisses Throndir, who melts into Ephrim’s arms a bit, turning away from him but not willing to give any distance. Ephrim cards a hand through Red Jack’s hair and rubs along the base of one of his horns, where his skin ripples in ridges. Red Jack makes a deep noise in the back of his throat and grabs at Throndir’s sides, pressing him back into Ephrim. 

“Ah,” Throndir gasps, breaking the kiss and tilting his head back, blinking furiously a few times and steadying his breathing. He’s just a hair shorter than Ephrim, and turned now so that his back is pressed up against Ephrim’s chest. Ephrim rests his chin on Throndir’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his stomach. Red Jack beams at them. 

“Both of you are going to kill me.” Throndir whines, trying to turn to kiss Ephrim. Ephrim lets him, relishing at the coolness of Throdnir’s skin in contrast to how his face still burns from kissing Red Jack. Red Jack’s hands slide along Eprhim’s shoulders, and then those tusks are bumping against his neck, kissing warmly at the exposed skin above his collar. Ephrim isn’t sure if it’s him or Throndir who moans. 

Eventually he has to break away, hip twinging uncomfortably as the edge of his counter digs into it. Throndir backs off him a bit, leaning instead into Red Jack, lips puffy and cheeks flushed. Ephrim licks his lips. 

“My room is pretty comfortable if you wanted to-” He blushes, gesturing towards the hall. 

“I built that bed to be fit for a lord,” Red Jack hums, holding Throndir steady. 

“Yeah- lets,” Throndir trails off, still looking helplessly between the two of them. Ephrim laughs and leans in, pecking him on the lips before standing up on his tip toes and kissing Red Jack as well. He falls back on his heels and grabs Throndir’s hand, and pulls him towards the room. 

It takes some maneuvering to get them all into bed, Kodiak jumping up as they all head for the bedroom and trying to follow. Ephrim slips past Red Jack and flops unceremoniously into the bed, rolling into the middle as Throndir apologizes profusely to his dog at the door before shutting it. Red Jack sits a little slower, bending to work off his boots. Throndir turns back to them and freezes, caught in his awe again. 

“Come here, Throndir,” Ephrim says softly, patting the sheets on his other side. Throndir kicks himself into action, glad he took his boots off when he’d entered that evening, and sits on the other side of the bed. Ephrim tugs him immediately down into a kiss. 

Throndir is pretty sure he could drown like this, letting himself roll onto his side next to Ephrim, careful not to crush his bad arm between them. Ephrim does some maneuvering and then breaks their kiss for a moment, pushing himself up and then rolling onto Throndir’s chest, tangling his usable hand in Throndir’s hair and kissing him senseless all over again, their legs tangled. They both almost jump as the bed dips, Red Jack settling his weight onto it. 

“Enjoying the show?” Ephrim looks over at him with a grin. Red Jack’s eyes crinkle at the edges as he grins. 

“By all means, do not stop for me.” Red Jack reaches out and takes one of Throndrir’s hands where it’s laying on the sheets, their fingers slotting together easily. Ephrim leans over and kisses Red Jack, losing himself for a moment in how elated he feels, before Red Jack nudges him back, smiling as he settles back down on Throndir’s chest. Throndir blinks up at him. 

“Hi,” He says, and Ephrim bursts out laughing, head falling to rest against his chest. Throndir’s freehand strokes over Ephrim’s back. 

“I can’t believe you. It took us twelve years for this?” Ephrim shakes his head, dumbfounded. 

“We’re both maybe not the most proactive with our emotions.” Throndir admits, running his hand through Ephrim’s hair. Ephrim tilts his head into it, sighing. 

“Well, we’re here now.” Ephrim pauses, looking down at Throndir under him. His hair has fallen out of its tie, splaying out over Ephrim’s pillows wildly. His cheeks are still tinged purple and his eyes are blown wide. Ephrim swallows and dips his head to kiss him again. He licks into Throndir’s mouth, nips at his lips and smirks as Throndir’s hand tightens in his hair, pulling him closer. Ephrim tugs at Throndir’s lip, then turns his head and kisses along his jaw, nuzzling at him until he turns his head towards Red Jack and exposes his neck for Ephrim to kiss along. Throndir’s hand falls to his shoulder and holds steady there. 

Ephrim watched Red Jack lean in out of the corner of his eye, kissing Throndir while he finds a spot where he can feel his pulse. It’s slower than he feels like it should be, but there, and he runs his tongue over it, relishing as Throndir’s chest jumps, breath catching. He leaves the lightest of impressions with his teeth before kissing lower, pulling a little at Throndir’s neckline and kissing along his shoulder. 

Throndir whines into Red Jack’s kiss, wiggling under Ephrim helplessly. Red Jack chuckles back, pulling away just a bit. 

“Do you have something to say, Throndir?” He asks, pulling their joined hands up to kiss his knuckles. Throndir’s head falls back, his hand pulling at Ephrim. 

“We- I understand if you want to wait- but if I don’t fuck you both tonight I feel like I might die.” Throndir says breathily. Ephrim sits up, grinning. 

“I absolutely do not want to wait.” He says firmly, caressing Throndir’s cheek. Throndir breathes a sigh of relief, turning his head to kiss Ephrim’s palm. 

“I am also amenable to that,” Red Jack agrees, hand falling to rest at the small of Ephrim’s back. Ephrim leans into it, turning to look at him. 

“How do you...imaging this going?” He asks, letting his hand run down Throndir’s chest. Throndir is still breathing heavily under him. 

“Mmm, we’ve talked through several options.” Red Jack’s hand slides off Ephrim’s back, town to Throndir’s thigh. Throndir’s legs shift open automatically under the tough, Ephrim having to scoot up a little. Ephrim grins. 

“I’d like to watch you two, get a feel for it?” He says, feeling the heat in his stomach as he voices it. Red Jack nods, still smiling widely. Ephrim looks to Throndir. 

“Yeah, that sounds- good.” Throndir pants, thumbs running in circles on Ephrim’s hips. Ephrim nods and leans down to kiss him again, just for a moment, before he shifts up and pushes Throndir up, slipping behind him with his back to the headboard. He settles back and rests Throndir back down between his legs. Throndir grins up at him, head falling back against his chest. Red Jack’s eyes follow them hungrily, his hand still paused on Throndir’s thigh. Ephrim’s hand trails over Throndir’s chest and finds a button on his shirt. 

“Can I?” He asks softly, lips brushing Throndir’s temple. Throndir nods enthusiastically. 

Ephrim carefully undoes the buttons, skilled at doing this one hand after all these years, and tugs Throndir’s shirt open, exposing his round stomach and hairy chest. Throndir’s eyes fall closed as Ephrim brushes his fingers over a nipple. Red Jack makes a noise Ephrim could only describe as a purr. 

“Isn’t he handsome.” Red Jack leans in and kisses Throdnir’s stomach, horns bumping Ephrim’s hand. Ephrim remembers something from earlier and reaches out, touching one at the base again. Red Jack’s muscular shoulders jump, and Throndir makes a noise as his tusks dig a bit into his sensitive skin. 

“He likes that,” Throndir supplies helpfully, free hand reaching up to wrap fully around the base of Red Jack’s other horn. Ephrim matches Throndir’s grip, tongue caught between his teeth as Red Jack’s movement’s stutter a little, a moan escaping him as he presses his head up into their hands. 

“I’m trying to take my time here, you two.” He says with no malice, voice low. Thorndir blushes and twists his wrist a little, looking up at Ephrim slyly. 

“Keep going, then, we’ll play nice.” Ephrim copies the motion, a jolt going through him as Red Jack moans again, hips twitching. Throndir wiggles in Ephrim’s lap. 

Red Jack collects himself and pulls out of their hold on him, peppering a line of kisses down Throndir’s stomach. Throndir reaches up and grabs for Ephrim’s hand, hips lifting at Red Jack’s silent questioning glance when he reaches his waistband. Ephrim squeezes Throndir’s hand tightly and watches eagerly as Red Jack slides the pants down. 

Throndir is hairy all over, but his legs spread eagerly as he is uncovered and his dick sticks out just a bit, wetness already smeared a bit over it. Red Jack hums appreciatively and thumbs over it, sending a jolt that feels like it goes straight up Throndir and into Eprhim. Ephrim is suddenly very aware of his own arousal, and of the constant weight of Throndir’s back between his legs. He wiggles his hips a little, unable to get much friction but sighing a little at the pressure. Throndir, for his part, moans and presses back, hips rolling against Red Jack’s fingers. 

Red Jack is surprisingly quiet as he slowly works Throndir, one thick finger disappearing into him and then another, thumb moving in constant small circles. Thorndir is resoundly  _ not, _ making all manner of breathy noises until Ephrim bends and kisses him, the angle hurting his neck but the effect exhilarating, Throdnir clutching at him as he strains in two directions. 

“Please,” It’s not clear who Throndir is directing his words at, but Red Jack hums, pressing a third finger into Throndir and curling them. Thorndir shouts against Ephrim’s lips, hips bucking. Ephrim kisses him harder, rolling a nipple between his fingers, and drinks it in as Throndir cums, shaking against him. Red Jack hardly stops, fingers continuing to twist and press, until Throndir is kicking his legs, gasping. Red Jack pulls away with a slick noise. 

“Think you can take that?” Red Jack asks Ephrim, leveling his gaze. Ephrim works his jaw. 

“Yes, fuck. But-” He surveys Red Jack, eyes raking over him where he’s kneeling between Throndir’s spread legs. “I want you to fuck me.” In his lap, Throndir makes another noise, still limp from his orgasm. Ephrim smirks. Red Jack breathes out, smiling. 

“Well, I can’t refuse if you’re offering.” He smooths his hands up Throndir’s thighs, spreading them once again, and keeps his eyes on Ephrim as he plants a soft kiss to the inside of one and then the other. “Move aside dear, it’s time our lord has a turn.” He squeezes as Throndir shifts, rolling to the side off Ephrim. Ephrim presses a quick kiss to his lips and then slides down the bed. He pulls of his pants before Red Jack can even move, tossing them aside. Red Jack licks his lips. 

“It takes some work to take all of him.” Throndir murmurs, rolling into Ephrim’s side and peppering kisses into his skin. Ephrim nods ungloves hand curling around Throndir’s. He wiggles his hips and keeps his eyes on Red Jack. 

“I’ll let you know if I need you to stop.” He says seriously. Red Jack nods, and then leans down over him, pressing a kiss to his lips. On his back, Ephrim feels surrounded, Red Jack’s hair falling down around his shoulders. He’s caught between Throndir’s cool skin all along his side and the heat above him, and he squirms as a warm hand slides across his side, callouses tugging at the fabric of his shirt. 

Throndir recovers enough to find Eprhim’s buttons, pulling at them one by one until his shirt is removable, and then Throndir’s lips are on Ephrim’s chest, beard scraping over his skin as he presses open-mouthed kisses everywhere he can reach. Ephrim throws his head back, sad at the loss of Red Jack’s lips but overcome with the sensation. Red Jack makes another low noise and his nails scrape along Ephrim’s side, down to his hips. Ephrim rolls them against nothing, trying to get his message across. 

Red Jack is perceptive as ever. Ephrim stifles a scream as he slides a finger between his folds, finding his dick easily and pressing down, spreading slick over him and dipping just slightly inside him, hardly more than teasing. Ephrim gasps and tugs Throndir up to kiss him. 

He loses track of time completely at Red Jack works over him, fingers making obscene noises as they work in and out of him, much thicker than his own. Ephrim feels his legs already begin to shake at the second, has to curl his head into Throndir’s shoulder and simply thrust against the pressure on his dick and the fingers inside him. Throndir mouths at his neck and presses against him, wetness smearing on Ephrim’s hip. Ephrim works his hand between them and clumsily begins to commit the shape of Throndir to memory. 

When Red Jack pulls back Eprhim whimpers, thrusting down on nothing and suddenly shivering. But he turns his head and flushes immediately, watching as Red Jack finally undresses himself, cock springing free. Ephrim watches hungrily as Red Jack bends over him again. 

“I’ll take this slow,” He purrs, kissing Ephrim softly. Ephrim nods, gasping against Red Jack’s lips as he feels the first press between his legs. Throndir nearly bites down on Ephrim’s shoulder, caught between them. 

Ephrim feels Red Jack’s cock slide into him inch by inch, far bigger than any of his toys, but he breathes through it, still riding the pleasure of Red Jack’s fingers in him. He whimpers about halfway and Red Jack slows, jaw clenched, and leans back to tower above him. Throndir’s kisses replace his almost instantly. 

“Touch me,” Ephrim begs between kisses, not trusting himself to roll his hips and try and take more of Red Jack yet. Red Jack obliges, swirling his thumb over Ephrim, and Ephrim copies the motion where his hand is caught between himself and Throndir. Throndir groans and rolls his hips, eyes flicking down. 

“Oh, wow,” He says, gasping. Ephrim’s chest swoops. He hooks a leg around the back of Red Jack’s thigh and tugs a little. He’s pretty sure he couldn’t move the man if he tried, but Red Jack gets the message, pressing another inch into Eprhim. Eprhim gasps, hips stuttering. 

“Don’t stop, please,” He manages, turning back to kiss Throndir. 

Again, time slips away. Red Jack sets a slow pace, short thrusts that send stars behind Ephrim’s closed eyes, and Throndir rolls his hips in time, clenching around Ephrim’s fingers. Ephrim drinks in the noises he makes. 

“Red Jack-” Throndir gasps into Ephrim’s mouth, hips rolling. Ephrim grins, fluttering his eyes open to look at the man above them. Red Jack has a lazy smile, cheeks flushed. He presses a little more into Eprhim and bends down, turning Throndir’s face to kiss him. Ephrim legs his head fall back and twists his hand a little harder, thumb working quick short circles around Throndir. Throndir shouts into Red Jack’s mouth. 

“Good, let him cum, Ephrim,” Red Jack murmurs, thrusts speeding up. Ephrim gasps with each one and works his hand faster. 

“Please, Throndir,” Ephrim twists his hand again, kissing the crest of Throndir’s ear, the side of his face. Throndir shakes, hips twitching hard against his hip before he collapse around him. 

“Fuck,” Throndir gasps out, panting. Red Jack presses a deep kiss to his lips, and then another to Ephrim’s. 

“Now,” Red Jack leans back a bit, splaying a hand over Eprhim’s stomach. Ephrim feels his muscles jumping under Red Jack’s fingers. “Beautiful, both of you.” Red Jack says with wonder, fully bottoming out inside Ephrim in a smooth motion. Ephrim feels himself clench, so so close. He grinds against Red Jack’s fingers. 

“Please,” Ephrim whimpers, pulling his hand out of Throdnir and licking at his fingers. Red Jack’s eyes go a little wide, and he snaps his hips back and then in again, thumb reusing its relentless pace. Ephrim clings to Throndir and moans, eyes screwing shut. He cums with Throndir’s lips on his, shaking and scrambling to hold Red Jack’s hand. The oni above him groans, hips rolling through it before he begins to tense as well. Ephrim uses the last of his strength to roll his hips to meet him, the overstimulation almost too much. Red Jack’s final moan is nearly a roar, and he barely catches himself from collapsing on top of them as he finishes, head spreading through Ephrim. 

The loss as he pulls out makes Ephrim shiver, still clutching at Red Jack’s hand. Red Jack slides down beside him, curling around them and brushing Ephrim’s hair out of his face. 

“I have to say that exceeded my expectations.” Red Jack rumbles. Ephrim laughs, running his hand over Throndir’s hair. Throndir makes a soft happy noise, wiggling closer. 

“I think he’s too tired to move,” Ephrim says softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Throndir’s head. Red Jack hums, stroking a hand over Throndir’s shoulder. 

“Just happy.” Throndir murmurs into Ephrim’s skin. Ephrim beams. 

“Me too.” He sighs, squirming as his legs shiver. 

“I’ll get something to clean us up,” Red Jack kisses both of them again, and then rolls out of bed, searching for a towel. Somehow Ephrim manages to peel Throdnir off of him in order for them both to be cleaned off, and then he’s right back again, face pressed to the center of Eprhim’s chest. Ephrim laughs, giving Red Jack a soft look. 

“He’s clingy,” Red Jack adnmits, sliding back along side both of them. 

“I can get used to that.” Eprhim leans his head over to rest on Red Jack’s shoulder. 

“You better,” Throndir says, muffled. Red Jack laughs. Ephrim laughs too, smiling, and shuts his eyes.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
